My Sickly Master
by kyuminhottie
Summary: Sungmin dan Sungjin, kakak beradik yang hidup bahagia, sampai terdengar kabar Sungmin menderita leukemia, lalu seorang namja dipanggil untuk menjaga dan merawatnya, 24 jam./ KYUMIN ft. Sungjin! boyxboy! chap4 update! R&Rs are loved! :"D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Warning : ga pake EYD yg benar, boyxboy, plot pasaran, dan bagi yang ga suka jangan baca deh.

Genre : Romance, fluff, etc.

Character : Sungmin, Sungjin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, more to comeeee

Anyeong readerdeuuul ! heheheh author yg ga bertanggung jawab ini kembali lagi dengan FF baru yang charanya lagi-lagi kyumin, hahaha author emang udah cinta mati sama kyumin ! Jadiiii, langsung baca aja ya? Happy readiiiing !

_**My Sickly Master**_

**Chapter 1**

Lee Sungmin adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar di Korea. Keluarga Lee merupakan keluarga konglomerat. Sepertinya uang mereka tidak akan habis bahkan jika dihambur-hamburkan ke jalan. Segala kebutuhan Sungmin lebih dari sekedar terpenuhi. Dirinya bahkan dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan wanita pribadi.

Tapi kekayaan bukanlah segalanya dimata Sungmin dan adiknya, Sungjin. Mereka sudah cukup merasakan nikmat duniawi dengan segala kemewahan yang diberikan kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka butuh juga kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bisnis keluarga yang digeluti kedua orang tua Sungmin merebut seluruh perhatian mereka. Mungkin mereka hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam sebulan, di dalam acara makan malam.

Selama 18 tahun hidup Sungmin, dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Begitu pula dengan Sungjin. Maka dari itu, kedua kakak beradik itu sangaaaat dekat satu sama lain. Sungmin tau segalanya tentang Sungjin, dan Sungjin pun tau segalanya tentang Sungmin. Tidak ada yang mereka tutup-tutupi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sungmin dan Sungjin banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah, bermain bersama atau sekedar bersantai-santai. Dirumah mereka sudah ada ruang bermain, mereka menyebut ruang itu _heaven on earth, _hampir segala macam permainan ada di ruang itu.

Selain bermain, mereka juga sering menjahili pelayan-pelayan wanita di rumah. Mereka sering bersekongkol menyembunyikan seluruh peralatan masak, atau membuat satu pelayan mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tidak masuk akal.

Biasanya Sungmin yang lebih nakal dari pada Sungjin, Sungmin menjadi akal dan dalang dari perbuatan mereka. Sedangkan Sungjin hanya menjadi pendukung saja. Tetapi hal ini malah membuat mereka dekat dengan pelayan-pelayan mereka. Karena setelah sukses melancarkan aksinya, mereka segera meminta maaf.

Para pelayan sudah seperti teman dengan Sungmin dan Sungjin. Walau begitu mereka tetap memakai sapaan yang sopan satu sama lain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sungmin POV_

Sore ini aku sedang bersantai, tidak ada kerjaan. Haaah aku bosan, aku jahili Hyena noona saja ah huehehehehe.

"Hyena-shi aku ingin susu coklat dingin, cepat ya!"

"Ne, tuan Sungmin."

Oke, saatnya beraksi !

"Ya! Hyena-shi lama sekali ! Aku sudah haus !"

Drap drap drap drap

"Ini tuan."

"Ya ! Hyena-shi, ini kurang manis ! Tambahkan gula !"

"Ah, ne."

Hehehehehe.

Drap drap drap drap

"Tuan."

"Gomapta."

Glup glup glup glup aaahhhh. Kulirik Hyena noona yg masih mengatur nafas.

"Hyena-shi aku mau lagi."

"Mwo? Cepat sekali tuan."

"Bawakan aku lagi!"

"Baik tuan."

Sekalian olah raga kan ya? hehehehehe

Drap drap drap drap

"Silakan tuan."

"Aku juga ingin strawberry cheesecake yang kemarin aku beli, tolong ambilkan."

"Baik tuan."

Hmmmm, apa lagi ya? Ah ini saja, hehehe

Klontaang !

Drap drap drap drap

"Yah, susu coklatku jatuh, untung tinggal sedikit, Hyena-shi tolong dibersihkan !"

"Ne, ini tuan kuenya."

"Ah, gomapta."

Kulihat dia sudah berkeringat. Ah sudah sajalah olahraganya, kasian dia. Hehehe

"Hyena-shi."panggilku. Kulihat dia menghela nafasnya, spertinya sudah kesal dengan tingkahku.

"Ne tuan."

"Mianhamnida, aku sedang menjahilimu, kau jangan marah ya? Ini sebagai gantinya kue ini untukmu saja, hehehehehe."

"Ah, terimakasih tuan, saya tidak akan marah."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Haaaaah, seru juga !

_End of POV_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tuan muda Sungmin, ayo bangun. Nanti tuan terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Seorang pelayan wanita pribadi Sungmin berusaha membangunkannya.

"Tuan muda, bukan saatnya bercanda. Ini sudah jam 7.15."

Tidak biasanya sampai siang ini Sungmin belum bangun, biasanya dia bangun pagi-pagi. Pelayan wanita itu mendekati Sungmin yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupinya sampai kepala. Saat menyibakkan selimut itu, dia terkejut karena didapatinya Sungmin yang berwajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, terlihat raut kesakitan di wajahnya.

" Tuan ! tuan muda! apa yang terjadi? Tuan, bangun tuan." Pelayan wanita itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sungmin. Tidak ada respon yang diberikan.

"Tuan !...tuan muda...bangun tuan !."di usapnya peluh yang membasahi dahi Sungmin. "Tuan, kenapa dingin begini?"

Karena tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Sungmin, pelayan wanita itu segera berlari keluar menuju kamar Sungjin. Pintu kamar Sungjin ternyata di kunci.

Duakk duakk duakk

"Tuan muda ! Tuan muda Sungjin ! Tolong tuan !" pelayan wanita itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungjin.

"Ada apa? Kau ini pagi-pagi berisik sekali." Sungjin membuka pintu dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Tuan ! Tuan muda Sungmin, dia sakit ! Badannya dingin dan banyak berkeringat." Pelayan wanita itu menarik tangan Sungjin sambil berjalan cepat.

"Apa kau bilang? Sungmin hyung sakit?"

"Benar tuan, ayo cepat tuan."

Benar saja, Sungmin masih dalam keadaan sama seperti terakhir pelayan wanita itu meninggalkannya.

Sungjin segera berlari mendekati hyungnya. "Sungmin hyung, kau dengar aku?"

Sungjin mengusap wajah Sungmin yang berkeringat dingin. "Hyung, katakan apa yang kau rasakan? Mana yang sakit hyung?"

"Sungjin..." suara Sungmin sangat lemah, lebih seperti bisikan.

"Hyung, mana yang sakit?" saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin, Sungjin menyuruh pelayan wanita agar menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Lee.

"Sungjin...badanku nyeri..." Sungjin terkejut mendengar perkataan hyungnya, dia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusapi dahi Sungmin.

"Sabar hyung, sebentar lagi dokter Choi datang." Sungjin merasa sakit juga melihat hyung yang biasanya jahil luar biasa dalam kondisi seperti itu. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin, berharap ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di tubuh Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya dokter Choi datang, dengan sigap dia mulai memeriksa badan Sugmin.

"Dokter Choi, Sungmin hyung kenapa?"

"Sebentar ya Sungjin, dokter periksa dulu Sungminnya."

Choi Siwon telah menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Lee jauh sebelum Sungmin dan Sungjin lahir. Siwon tau seluruh riwayat kesehatan dari anggota keluarga Lee. Siwon juga dekat dengan anggota keluarga Lee, terutama kakak beradik Sungmin dan Sungjin.

Siwon memberikan suntikan obat ke tangan Sungmin untuk menstabilkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Kata Sungmin hyung badannya nyeri."

"Oh ya?" Siwon berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya memeriksa Sungmin. 'beberapa bulan ini dia juga gampang sekali lelah, padahal aku sudah memberinya vitamin.' batin Siwon.

"Sungmin hyung...dia baik-baik saja kan?" Sungjin mengamati wajah Sungmin yang mulai tenang.

"Tenang saja Sungjin-ah, Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja." Siwon memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika kita bawa Min-ah ke rumah sakit? Untuk medical check yang lebih baik, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ne, dokter Choi, sebaiknya kita bawa Sungmin hyung sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin hyung." Sungjin berdiri dari duduknya sedangkan Siwon mulai membereskan peralatannya.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang, dan Hyena-shi." Sungjin memanggil pelayan pribadi Sungmin tadi. "Tolong mintakan ijin ke sekolahku dan sekolah Sungmin hyung. Hari ini kami tidak bisa datang."

"Baik tuan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sungjin POV_

"Dokter Choi bagaimana hasil medical check Sungmin huyng?" aku saat ini sedang berada di ruang kerja dokter Choi. Hatiku berkata ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tadi dokter Choi sempat memanggil pelayan pribadi Sungmin hyung untuk ditanyai macam-macam, tetapi aku tidak boleh tahu.

"Sungjin-ah, ada kabar buruk untukmu." DEG, apa benar ada yang tidak beres? "Tapi, aku minta kau harus tenang, ne?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah, seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku. "Ne, dokter Choi, aku berjanji."

"Sungjin-ah..." kurasakan ruang kerja dokter Choi menjari panas, aku benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Hasil medical check Min-ah, menyatakan bahwa Sungmin menderita leukemia, tapi tenang saja ini masih stadium awal, aku yakin kita pasti bisa menyembuhkankanya, percaya padaku Jin."

...

Sungmin Hyung? Dia? Leukemia?

Jadi, itu sebabnya dia sering terlihat lelah? Jadi, itu sebabnya dia mimisan 3 hari berturut-turut minggu lalu?

"Sungjin-ah, jangan menangis. Aku yakin Sungmin bisa sembuh. Dia anak yang kuat Jin-ah."

Kutatap wajah dokter Choi, mencari kebenaran dari perkataanya, leukemia itu penyakit yang mengerikan, apa benar bisa sembuh?

"Dokter Choi..." kulihat wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kebohongan. " Jebal, sembuhkan Sungmin hyung."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyaaaaaa! Belon ada kyuminnya, tapi chapter 2 pasti ada deh, penasaran ga kyuhyun jadi siapa nanti? Huehehehehe pasti udah pada bisa nebak dooong? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa! R&R are loooooveeeddd ! huggles ! Anyeong ! ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Warning : ga pake EYD yg benar, boyxboy, plot pasaran, dan bagi yang ga suka jangan baca deh.

Genre : Romance, fluff, etc.

Character : Sungmin, Sungjin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, more to comeeee

Anyeong readerdeuuul ! heheheh author yg ga bertanggung jawab ini kembali lagi dengan FF baru yang charanya lagi-lagi kyumin, hahaha author emang udah cinta mati sama kyumin ! Jadiiii, langsung baca aja ya? Happy readiiiing !

_**My Sickly Master**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Sungmin hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Sungjin segera bangun dr duduknya dan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang hyung?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menutupnya lagi. "Sungjin...rasanya lelah sekali."

"Sungmin hyung..." Sungjin membelai lembut rambut hyung kesayangannya, miris dengan keadaannya.

"Sungjin, jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin kamu tetap bahagia, ne?"

Sungjin yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin itu berhenti membelai kepalanya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sungjin-ah...kau tau kan betapa aku menyayangimu?" Lanjut Sungmin masih dengan mata tertutup, tetapi ditambah dengan senyum manis namun lemah.

"Hyung...kumohon berhenti bicara hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Sungji-an...di dunia ini aku hanya memilikimu.."

"Stop Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sedikit kaget dengan reaksi adiknya. Dibuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip keadaan Sungjin. Sungjin telah berdiri sambil menatapnya intens dan penuh kemarahan.

"Jin-ah..."

"Kubilang berhenti hyung!"

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

Hiks hiks

Sungmin memandang adiknya yang tengah tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Sungjin-ah, waeyo? Kenapa menangis?"

Hiks hiks hiks

"Aku tak suka hyung! Hyung tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!."

Hiks hiks

"Sungjin-ah..." Sungmin mencoba menyentuk tangan Sungjin, tapi segera ditepis oleh Sungjin.

"Wae? Jin-ah, jangan menangis."

Sungjin tidak merespon dan masih melanjutkan tangisannya. Sungjin berpikir pasti hyungnya ini sudah tau dengan keadaannya, dan mungkin dia telah kehilangan harapan untuk sembuh, makanya dia bicara macam-macam. Tidak! Sungjin tidak suka!

"Maafkan hyung Sungjin, hyung hanya bercanda! Hyung pikir kamu pasti akan tertawa mendengar itu, memangnya hyung sakit keras sampai akan mati? Hahahaha. Kenapa malah menangis? Wae Sungjin-ah?" Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat adiknya yang masih menangis, benar-benar bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikannya.

Sungjin mencerna kata-kata hyungnya. Tunggu, Sungmin hyung hanya bercanda? Jadi, dia tidak tau tentang kondisinya? Lalu bagaimana? Apa harus kuberitau sekarang?

"Sungjin-ah, kenapa sekarang malah diam saja? Maafkan hyung, ne? Jebaaaal." Sungmin menyerang Sungjin dengan bunny eyesnya.

...

Sungjin menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan menatap bunny eyes milik hyungnya lumayan lama. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar.

"Sungjin-ah, jebaaaallll." Kali ini Sungmin sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

...

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu hyung."

"Apa Sungjin-ah? Katakan."

Sungmin menatap adiknya tanpa berkedip, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Sungmin hyung sebenarnya hyung..."

Sungjin seperti ragu-ragu, ditatapnya innocent bunny eyes milik Sungmin yang menatapnya balik.

"Sungjin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huahahahahahahaha, Sungmin hyung! Mukamu konyol sekali! Hahahahahaha"

Sungmin sweatdrop mendengar tawa menggelegar dari Sungjin.

"Sungjin! Apa-apaan kamu ini, ku kira kamu mau bilang apa, ternyata hanya bilang mukaku konyol..."

Untunglah Sungmin tidak mencurigai Sungjin, dia tidak tega memberitahunya. Sungjin hanya tertawa untuk menutupu kegugupannya.

"Ya! Mukaku tidak konyol tau! Aku ini khawatir denganmu yang tiba-tiba menangis! Dasar aneh!"

"Hahaha, maaf Sungmin hyung, hyung duluan yang menjahiliku kan?" Sungjin kini membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa sepertinya malah aku yang terjebak perangkapmu ya? Aishhh." Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut Sungjin yang tengah memeluknya.

Sungjin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Sungmin. Dibelainya rambut belakang Sungmin dengan lembut.

Mereka dalam posisi itu beberapa saat.

"Hyung..." panggil Sungjin dengan suara rendah.

"Hm.."

"Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi ne?"

"Waeyo Jin-ah?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka hyung."

"Huuhhh, araseo, aku kan hanya bercanda."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah 2 hari Sungmin menginap di rumah sakit, akhirnya dia diperbolehkan pulang.

"Haaaahhh, segarnya! Aku tidak suka rumah sakit, baunya aneh."

Sungmin dan Sungjin berjalan menuju limousin yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar gedung rumah sakit.

"Makanya hyung jaga kesehatan doooong, masa jago martial art masuk rumah sakit." ejek Sungjin sambil masuk ke dalam limousinnya.

"Ya! Berhenti mengejekku!" Sungmin duduk di sebelah Sungjin sambil cemberut.

"Hyung, imut sekali kalau sedang cemberut." goda Sungjin sambil mencubiti pipi hyungnya.

"Ya! Sakit! Aiiiish."

Keesokan harinya Sungmin memaksa agar dibolehkan masuk sekolah oleh Sungjin. Dengan berbagai cara Sungmin membujuk Sungjin, hingga akhirnya runtuh juga pertahanan Sungjin.

"Pokoknya hyung ga boleh terlalu capek, jangan lupa makan siang, kalau pusing langsung minta antarkan Hyukjae hyung ke uks, banyak minum air putih, dan ga usah latihan martial art hari ini, ok?" Sungjin sedang mewanti-wanti hyungnya yang ngeyel setengah mati.

"Ne ummaaaaaa, bawel sekali."

"Hyung! Aku seriuuuus, kau ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Arraseo Sungjin-ah, daaaah!"

Sungmin berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sungmin hyung! Jangan lari-lari!" terdengar suara Sungjin dari kejauhan, tanpa menoleh Sungmin menghentikan larinya dan berjalan santai.

"Apa-apaan dia, seperti umma saja. Padahal aku ini kan hyungnya, dunia sudah terbalik rupanya." Sungmin menggerutu sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas Sungmin menyapa dengan riang kedua sahabat karibnya Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga, banyak yang menyebut mereka the LeeBro. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak SD, karena itu mereka sangat dekat.

"Hai Hyuk ! Hai Hae!" Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursi Hyukaje.

"Minnie! Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit." Hyukjae memandang bingung.

"Ne."

"Tapi kau terlihat sehat hari ini, sakit apa sebenarnya?" Donghae juga ikutan bingung.

"Entahlah, kupikir hanya kelelahan, jadwal latihan martial art dan les musikku akhir-akhir ini sangat padat." Sungmin hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

"Apa dokter tidak bicara apa-apa padamu?"

"Tidak, entahlah aku juga bingung. Tapi aku merasa aku sehat-sehat saja. Sudahlah jangan khawatir teman-teman." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tak lama kemudian guru datang dan dimulailah pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Minnie ayo ke kantin." Hyukjae sudah menarik-narik ujung seragam Sungmin.

"Ani, aku tidak lapar Hyuk, kau saja sama si Ikanmu." Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Minnie, apa kau masih sakit? Biasanya yang paling semangat makan kan kamu?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Dipegangnya dahi Sungmin untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak panas Minnie. Apa terasa lemas?" Donghae menaikkan poni Sungmin yang menutupi matanya.

"Ya! Memangnya kau tau dunia medis Hae?" Hyukjae menyenggol lengan Donghae.

"Ani, hanya bertanya saja hehehe." Jawab Donghae cengengesan.

"Hahaha aku gak papa, mungkin efek samping obat yang kuminum tadi pagi. Kalian saja cepat ke kantin, jangan sampai kalian mengganggu hariku karena lapar." Sungmin menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Min, kita pergi dulu ne?" Ucap Hyukjae sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae.

"Ne, makan yang banyak yaaa, ingat jangan suap-suapan ini di sekolaaaah! Hahaha"

Setelah Hyukjae dan Donghae menghilang dari pandangan, Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi ke atas meja.

Kepalanya serasa mau pecah dan badannya terasa sangat lelah, di pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berusaha mengusir sakit.

Karena beberapa murid yang juga masih di dalam kelas meliriknya dengan tatapan khawatir, Sungmin segera mengeluarkan iPod dari tasnya dan memakai headset.

Sebenarnya iPod itu tidak ia nyalakan, hanya sebagai alibi saja, agar terlihat dia sedang tidur sambil mendengarkan musik sehingga tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Seminggu berlalu.

Sejak serangan pertama saat istirahat itu Sungmin masih sering merasakan pusing dan lelah yang tiba-tiba datang.

Ia masih mengira bahwa pusing itu adalah efek samping dari obat yang diberikan dokter Choi kepadanya.

Karena itu ia menghentikan rutinitasnya meminum obat.

Setelah berhenti mengkonsumsi obat itu, frekuensi pusing yang dirasakan Sungmin berangsur berkurang.

Sungmin kembali ke hari-harinya yang melelahkan karena seabrek kegiatan yang harus ia jalani.

Sungjin sebenarnya was-was dengan kondisi hyungnya yang selalu kehabisan tenaga di malam hari. Tetapi melihat hyungnya yang tersenyum semangat keesokan harinya membuat ia lupa akan rasa khawatirnya.

'Mungkin Sungmin hyung sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, ternyata dokter Choi benar, Sungmin hyung pasti sembuh.' pikir Sungjin.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu.

Suatu pagi seperti biasa Sungmin sedang sibuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Disaat itulah ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Dia merasa lelah dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang sangat. Setelah dirasa pusing itu sedikit mereda, Sungmin beranjak untuk sarapan.

Sungmin sedang turun ke lantai satu saat dia menyadari ada darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan turun tangganya untuk menghapus jejak darah dengan punggung tangannya.

Saat Sungmin akan melanjutkan langkahnya, pusing yang hebat menyerang, membuat dunianya seperti berputar dan tak seimbang.

.

Sungjin POV

Bruakk braak bruuk

Suara apa itu? Sepertinya sesuatu yang dijatuhkan. Keras sekali suaranya.

Aku bermaksud untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi saat kudengar seorang pelayan berteriak meminta tolong.

"Toloooong! Siapapun kumohoooon! Toloooong!"

Aku berlari kearah suara itu berasal.

Sampai diujung atas tangga aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat jauh dibawah sana.

Sungmin hyung tergeletak lemah di pangkuan seorang pelayan yang bersimpuh di lantai. Noda merah memenuhi wajah dan kakinya.

Sungmin hyung jatuh dari tangga setinggi ini? Jarak tiap lantai rumah kami memang tinggi, karena itu tangga yang menghubungkan pun dibuat panjang dan besar.

Aku menatap ngeri, kurasakan wajahku memucat, tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Aku tak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, kakiku seperti telah dipaku dengan lantai.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki berlari menghampiri Sungmin hyung, lalu segera berlari lagi entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Seorang pelayan lainnya berlari kearahku dan segera menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan.

Dia menarik tanganku menuruni tangga dan mersimpuh di depan Sungmin hyung.

Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat, darah yang seharusnya ada di dalam tubuhnya, kini mengalir keluar dari dahi dan hidungnya mengotori wajahnya yang indah dan seragam sekolah yang telah ia pakai.

Kulihat juga kakinya yang juga penuh darah.

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat, yang aku sadari sekarang aku telah berada di sebuah ruang tunggu rumah sakit tempat dokter Choi praktik.

_End of POV _

.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka melihatkan dokter Choi dengan jas putihnya, ia menghampiri Sungjin yang masih syok.

"Sungjin-ah, Sungmin mengalami patah tulang kaki kiri dan pergelangan tangan kanannya cidera, hanya butuh beberapa hari atau minggu untuk menyembuhkan pergelangan tangannya tetapi untuk menyembuhkan kakinya mungkin dibutuhkan lebih dari 2 bulan. Tetapi sekarang Sungmin sudah baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sungjin sedih sekaligus bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan Siwon yang panjang lebar.

"Tapi bagaimana Sungmin bisa jatuh dari tangga?" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungjin.

Sungjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf dokter Choi, aku tidak tau. Yang aku tau, aku hanya mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh, dan setelah aku lihat ternyata Sungmin hyung jatuh dari tangga. Sepertinya semua pelayan dirumah juga tidak tahu menahu dokter." Sungjin menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Apa Sungmin meminum obatnya dengan teratur?" Sungjin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang memperhatikan Sungmin, karena ia melihat kondisinya yang sehat.

Sungjin menatap lurus ke lantai. "Seharusnya begitu dokter. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dok."

"Yasudah kalau begitu Sungjin-ah, saat ini Sungmin sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap pasien. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah ditangani oleh ahlinya. Semoga Sungmin cepat sembuh ya." Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Sungjin lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Jin-ah, masih ada pasien yang menungguku."

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida dokter Choi." Sungjin bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Sampai nanti." Sekali lagi Siwon memberikan tepukan semangat di bahu Sungjin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sungjin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang inap Sungmin.

Dilihatnya Sungmin dengan perban di dahinya, pergelangan tangannya dan juga kakinya.

Sungjin lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Sungmin yang terbaring lemas.

Sudah 7 jam dari kejadian pagi tadi, Sungjin masih setia memandang wajah hyungnya, terlihat oleh Sungjin perubahan dari raut wajah Sungmin.

Dahi Sungmin sedikit mengerut, digigitnya bibir bawahnya dan tangan kirinya meremas-remas seprei. Terlihat Sungmin seperti kesakitan.

"Sungmin hyung?" Sungjin sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

Diusapnya pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Karena Sungmin tidak merespon perbuatannya. Sungjin segera memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil perawat.

Tak lama seorang perawat masuk dan segera memeriksa Sungmin, kemudian disusul oleh dokter Choi.

.

Sungmin POV

Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?

Ah, aku ingat, kejadian pagi tadi tiba-tiba pusing itu menyerang, seperti seribu palu memukul kepalaku.

Lalu dimana aku sekarang?

Sekujur tubuhku sakit, kepalaku sakit, tanganku sakit, aku sedikit sulit bernafas dan yang paling parah kakiku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja biar aku tak merasakan seluruh sakit ini.

"Sungmin hyung."

Suara Sungjin. Untunglah dia ada disampingku, aku ingin membuka mata, tapi aku tidak siap dengan cahaya yang akan menusuk mataku.

Lalu kurasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Kurasakan sedikit kenyamanan dari situ.

Aku sedikit kecewa saat tangan lembut itu berhenti menyentuh wajahku, lalu digantikan oleh suara seorang wanita yang membuat kepalaku bertambah sakit.

Saat kudengar suara seorang pria yang kutebak bernama dokter Choi, kurasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lenganku.

Lalu entah kapan aku tertidur kembali.

End of POV

.

Setelah memeriksa dan memberi painkiller untuk Sungmin, Siwon mengikuti Sungjin duduk di sofa.

"Sungjin, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan, apa kita bisa bicara sekarang?"

"Tentu dok. Apa yang ingin dokter sampaikan?"

"Ini tentang...leukemia Sungmin."

Sungjin menegakkan badannya, ia selalu tidak suka dengan topik ini.

"A-ada apa dok?"

"Dari hasil cek darah yang tadi sempat aku lakukan, leukemianya sudah naik ke stadium 2, sepertinya Sungmin tidak meminum obatnya sampai habis, hal itu yang membuat sel-sel leukemianya kebal."

Setetes cairan bening jatuh kepipi Sungjin.

"Sungjin-ah, Sungmin pasti sembuh, percayalah."

Sungjin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Agar proses penyembuhan Sungmin berlangsung dengan tepat, sebaiknya ada seseorang yang mengerti medis dan bisa menjaganya 24jam. Lagipula, lihat keadaannya sekarang. Dan juga kita tidak mau kan kejadian Sungmin tidak meminum obatnya terulang? Bagaimana menurutmu Jin-ah?"

"Benar dok, aku rasa Sungmin hyung membutuhkan itu." Sungjin menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Jika kamu setuju, akan ku carikan seseorang yang bersedia menjaganya, bagaimana? Akan kupastikan dia mengerti tentang penyakit Sungmin."

"Ne, itu pasti akan lebih baik. Terimakasih banyak dok." Sungjin menyunggingkan senyum kepada Siwon yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ne, sama-sama Sungjin, sudah menjadi tugasku menjaga kalian. Aku pamit dulu."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali seorang pemuda tampan mengetuk pintu kamar pasien VVIP.

Agak lama penghuni ruangan itu untuk mebukakan pintu. Setelah membuka pintu didapatinya seorang pemuda tampan yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Dipandanginya pemuda itu dengan kebingungan.

"Mmmmm siapa ya?"

"Selamat pagi, saya ditugaskan oleh dokter Choi u-"

"Oh i know! Kamu yang dibicarakan dokter Choi? Senang bertemu denganmu secepat ini."

"Ah Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga Sungjin-shi."

"Eh, kau sudah tau namaku? Darimana?"

"Ne, aku sudah mempelajari segala hal tentang keluarga Lee untuk memudahkanku bekerja."

"Daebak! Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat membantu kami. Terimakasih..."

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun imnida..."

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaa! Author come back setelah kemarin UTS huhuhu maaf buat yang nunggu updatenya kelamaan #bow. Minggu depan masih ada UTS lagi nih, author deg degan! Aaaaawh doain yaaaa!

So? Gimana buat chapter ini? Author udah baca beberapa saran dari reviewer yang baik-baik dan imut-imut #penjilat hahaha, katanya kurang panjang dan telalu cepet alurnya ya? Chap ini udah author panjangin dan udah author lembatin alurnya, tapi mian ya kalo akhirnya malah jadi ngebosenin #doeng! Author amatiran niiiiih ! hehehe so butuh banget saran dan kritik dari readers semua!

Oh iya satu lagi, belon ada kyuminnyaaaaa! Kyaaaaa ! *author dilempar ke selokan* mian mian mian *bow bow bow* author pikir chapter ini bakalan udah ada kyuminnya eh ternyata kyu aja cuman sekuprit di belakang, I promise you di chap depan pasti adaaaa!

Ayoo ayo ripiiiiuuuu ! ^^V

Balesan ripiu :

**amniminry** nunggu kelamaan ya? Mian hehe gomawo udah ripiuuu

**nurulamelia** lucu ya ngebayangin umin yang manis gitu jadi orang usil hahaha, waa gomawo

**cho tika hyun** wuaduh nanti jadi cinta segi tiga dong? Kalo segi lima mau ga? Hahaha ribet amat yak? #plakk gomawo sarannya :B

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137** Kyuhyun tetep jahil ya? Hmmmm bole bole ntar lucu deh kalo jahil sama jahil jadi satu. Loh berarti kamu di duain dong sama Sungjin? Kan yang pertama aku hahaha #plakk *bukannya kamu juga di duain ya thor berarti?* *oh iya* -_-

**HyerimKyuminshipper** wadoooow, maap yak belon ada kyuminnya! Chap depaaan! Tunggu sajaaaa! :B

**jongwoonielfs** huaaa ini nih yang minta chapnya di panjangin, gimana? Malah ngebosenin ya? Mian *bow* waaa iya ni plot pasaran *dasar author ga kreatif* hahaha aduuuh dibilang manis, aduuuh malu deh *blush*

**Sung Hye Ah** hueeee gak rela juga *nangis bareng* , udah tau kan Kyuhyun jadi apaaa? *toel toel* *en belon tau ya?* #plakk huehehehe jadi penjaganya MIIIING ! OMG

**eLizxie Aire** waaa, iya kah gitu? Hiks hiks terharu *air mata bahagia* #sroooott GOMAWO

**Kang Min Hyun** kyunya cuman muncul seupriiiittt, miaaan ! *bow* kalo author jadi pasiennya Wonpa pasti author gak pengen cepet sembuh deh biar bisa ketemu teruuus hahaha #plakk

**KyuMinnie aduh** chap ini ming terlalu menderita gak ya? Ah enggak ah, eh iya gak sih? Eh gimana sih eh #plakk ^^V

**Rima KyuMin & WindaaKyuMin** sudah lanjuuuut bagemana bagemana?

**Minnie beliebers** Kyuhyun jadi penjaganya MING ! aaaaaw pasti sweeeet banget yakk? :B

**Lee Tae Ri** kalo sekarang? Masih belom dapet ceritanya juga ya? Aaaaawwwww *gigit gigit jari* sekarang udah panjang belom? Udah kan ya? Iya kan iya kan? *wink*

**Chikyumin** yaelah baru juga mulai udah mau ending aja, hahaha tapi author usahakan semampu author sampai titik darah penghabisan dan seluruh tumbpah darah...eh tadi author mau ngomong apa ya? #plakk

AAAAA author beneran lagi sakit jiwaaaa! Maaf buat balesan ripiu yang aneh bin ajaib, GOMAWO buat semua ripiuwer tercintaaa! maap kalo author ada salah salah kata yaakkk! Once again, review pleaseeeeeeee! ^^V

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : All of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Warning : ga pake EYD yg benar, boyxboy, plot pasaran, dan bagi yang ga suka jangan baca deh.

Genre : Romance, fluff, etc.

Character : Sungmin, Sungjin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, more to comeeee

Anyeong readerdeuuul ! heheheh author yg ga bertanggung jawab ini kembali lagi dengan FF baru yang charanya lagi-lagi kyumin, hahaha author emang udah cinta mati sama kyumin ! Jadiiii, langsung baca aja ya? Happy readiiiing !

_**My Sickly Master**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida..."

"Ah Kyuhyun-shi, silakan masuk."

.

.

_Kyuhyun POV_

Sungmin, akhirnya aku melihatnya. Sepertinya lebih muda dari aku, wajahnya juga sangat tampan...mmm...ani, sangat imut. Tetapi tubuhnya terlihat lemah dan rapuh, apalagi dia mengidap leukimia. Aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Aku penasaran bagaimana orang ini saat bangun nanti.

"Kyuhyun-shi, ini hyungku, Sungmin, dialah orang yang harus kau jaga. Aku menyerahkannya kepadamu, aku mohon jaga dia dengan baik."

"Pasti Sungjin-shi, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Aku percaya padamu Kyuhyun-shi."

Sungjin tersenyum padaku. Kulihat lagi namja yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Bukankah mereka tinggal dengan kedua orangtunya? Dimana mereka?

"Sungjin-shi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi maaf jika ini sedikit pribadi."

"Ne, tentu saja, mau bertanya apa?"

"Mmm, dimana Mr dan Mrs Lee? Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama? Kenapa hanya kamu saja yang menjaga Sungmin?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu, Sungjin segera memalingkan muka dan memandang Sungmin sendu.

"Ah, mian Sungjin-shi aku terlalu lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa...beberapa bulan terakhir ini umma dan appa sedang mengurus bisnis besar di Jepang. Mereka sangat sibuk dan jarang sekali kembali ke Korea. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan karena banyak pelayan dirumah yang mengurus seluruh keperluan, tetapi saat aku mengetahui penyakit Sungmin hyung aku jadi merasa rindu pada mereka. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang penyakit Sungmin hyung, tetapi mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa penyakit itu mengerikan. Sempat mereka pulang satu hari karena aku yang membujuk dan merengek untuk mengecek keadaan Sungmin hyung, tetapi begitu malam tiba mereka langsung terbang lagi ke Jepang"

"Pasti berat untukmu Sungjin-shi."

Sungjin hanya memberikan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Lalu kami berdua memandang Sungmin yang masih belum juga membuka matanya.

"lalu apa kamu sudah memberitahu orangtuamu tentang keadaan Sungmin sekarang?"

"Mereka tidak bisa dihubungi."

_Kyuhyun POV end_

.

.

.

.

"Ngggh..."

Kyuhyun dan Sungjin menoleh seketika saat mendengar lenguhan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung, bagaimana perasaan mu?" Sungjin mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Like a hell." Sungmin mengerjap kerjapkan matanya dan merenggut.

Sungjin tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan hyungnya sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang cedera.

"Oh ya Sungmin hyung, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyuh, dia yang akan menjaga hyung 24 jam selama hyung sakit." Sungjin menarik Kyuhyun agar mendekat.

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat. "Apa maksudnya menjagaku Jin-ah?"

"Mmmmm, yaaaa, menjaga hyung, kalau hyung perlu apa-apa hyung bisa minta tolong padanya, segalanya hyung bisa minta tolong padanya, benarkan Kyuhyun-shi?" Sungjin memandang Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku akan menjaga Sungmin-shi dengan baik." Kyuhyun sedikit menbungkukkan badannya pada Sungmin.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau!"

Sungjin dan Kyuhyun terkejut karena bentakan Sungmin barusan. "Wae? Kenapa hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak mau menjagaku Sungjin-ah? Apa aku tidak bisa meminta tolong padamu lagi? HA? Apa aku ini hanya merepotkanmu saja?" Sungmin terlihat sangat marah.

"Ani, bu-bukan begitu Sungmin hyung, tentu saja aku juga akan menjagamu, kau juga bisa meminta tolong padaku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjagamu 24 jam hyung, aku juga harus pergi ke sekolah dan lain-lain."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam ditengah pertengkarang kakak beradik itu, Sungmin yang marah dan Sungjin yang sangat sabar.

"Aku hanya perlu kamu Jin untuk menjagaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri saat kamu pergi, aku tak perlu orang lain." tegas Sungmin seperti benar-benar menolak gagasan itu.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini. Maka dari itu aku meminta tolong Kyuhyun-shi menjagamu untukku." Sungjin menyerang Sungmin dengan pleading eyesnya.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan Sungjin."

"Please Sungmin hyuuuung, sekali ini saja kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Sungjin-ah aku benar-benar bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku ini bukannya sakit parah atau apa! Aku ha-"

"Hyung memang sakit parah!" teriakan Sungjin berhasil membungkam mulut Sungmin, namun digantikan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sungjin yang menyadari kebodohannya memucat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sesaat ruang inap Sungmin yang tadinya berisik karena pertengkaran itu sunyi.

.

.

"Maksudmu apa Jin-ah?"

"M-m-maksudku hyung memang...sakit...parah...uh" Sungjin berusaha mencari alasan.

"Maksudnya kamu memang sakit parah Min, coba lihat kakimu patah, apa kamu bisa berjalan dengan benar? Belum lagi pergelangan tanganmu yang cedera, mungkin untuk sekedar makan saja ti-"

"Diam kau!" Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedikit keras. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merutuki kebiasaannya yang suka berbicara sinis.

.

.

"Hyung, jebal..." Sungjin mendekat ke arah Sungmin bermaksud untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin menepis tangan Sungjin. "Aku akan baik-baik saja bahkan jika kamu tidak mau mejagaku lagi Jin-ah! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang yang lemah!"

"Akkhh.."

"HYUNG!"

"Sungmin-shi!"

Sungmin mencengkram kepalanya dengan erat dan meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sangat hebat karena emosinya yang meluap-luap. Lalu menetes cairan merah kental dari hidungnya, mengotori dagu dan jatuh ke selimutnya.

Kyuhyun yang lebih mengerti dunia medis ketimbang Sungjin langsung merengkuh Sungmin agar bersender di dadanya. Sungmin hanya pasrah karena terlalu lemah untuk meronta.

"Sungjin-shi bisa kau ambilkan tisue?"

Ia lalu menegakkan kepala Sungmin dan menutup hidungnya dengan tisue agar darah berhenti menetes.

"Shhh, tenangkan dirimu Sungmin-shi.." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin yang bersandar di dadanya.

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menyibakkan poninya.

"Hhhh..lepaskan..." kata Sungmin saambil meronta dengan sangat lemah, Kyuhyun tahu pasti Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mau ditolong olehnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisinya.

Semakin lama semakin kuat juga Sungmin meronta minta dilepaskan, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh lemah Sungmin. Dihapusnya dengan hati-hati jejak darah dari hidung Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-shi, Sungmin hyung kenapa lagi?" Sungjin memandang khawatir darah yang menodai tisue.

"Emosinya terlalu meluap-luap hingga tekanan darahnya sedikit naik, apalagi Sungmin-shi baru saja sadar dari pingsannya, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menerima luapan emosi yang terlalu besar."

Sungjin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Permisi Sungjin-shi, aku akan mengambil obat untuk Sungmin-shi dulu."

"Ne."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dengan segelas air dan obat untuk Sungmin.

"Sungmin-shi, apa kau bisa duduk sebentar untuk meminum obatmu?"

Sungmin terlihat kesulitan saat berusaha duduk sendiri, apa lagi di tambah pergelangan tangan kanannya yang cedera.

"Sungmin hyung, biar aku bantu." Sungjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin menepis dengan dingin empat tangan yang hendak membantunya.

Sungjin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sungmin yang susah payah untuk duduk. Nafas Sungmin terdengar berat setelah ia mengeluarkan banyak tenaganya untuk duduk.

Sungmin menerima 3 butir obat dan menelannya dengan air putih dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Uhuuuk uhuk uhuuuk uhuk..."

Sungmin tersedak air putih, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil gelas dari tangan Sungmin sedangkan Sungjin mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Uhuukk haahhhh...hahhhh"

"Pelan-pelan Sungmin hyung." Sungjin kini mengelus dada Sungmin untuk melegakan pernafasannya.

Setelah batuknya mereda, Sungmin berbaring di ranjangnya menolak untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Sungjin apalagi Kyuhyun. Aksi mogok bicara Sungmin ini berlangsung sampai malam menjelang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan paginya Sungjin harus berangkat ke sekolah, sebenarnya Sungjin tidak rela meninggalkan Sungmin hanya dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak bisa terus membolos karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian blok.

Karena Sungmin belum juga mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya Sungjin pergi dengan hati sedih, hanya bisa berdoa agar Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya sepanjang hari ini.

Kyuhyun ternyata merupakan mahasiswa di bidang kesehatan di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Seoul. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu Sungjin semakin percaya pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia pasti bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun-shi, aku titipkan Sungmin hyung padamu hari ini ya? Tolong bantu aku menjaganya."

"Ne Sungjin-shi jangan khawatir, aku pasti menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Anyeong."

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Sungjin dan menutup perlahan pintu ruang inap itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari tempat tidur Sungmin, memandangi Sungmin yang terlihat asyik denga tivinya. Pagi ini Sungmin menolak makan paginya dengan alasan ia tidak bisa menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya, tetapi dia juga menolak segala bantuan yang diberikan Sungjin dan Khyuhyun. Akhirnya ia hanya meminum jus apel lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk menonton tivi—sampai sekarang.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun POV_

Aku kasian melihat Sungmin-shi, tubuhnya terlihat rapuh dan penyakitknya itu bukan penyakit biasa, padahal dia masih muda, 18 tahun. Sungmin sebenarnya terlihat seperti anak yang baik-baik, aku suka sekali dengan mata rubahnya dan bibir plumnya itu, sungguh indah. Tetapi temperamennya sangat tinggi, aku jadi bingung bagaimana sebenarnya sifatnya. Dia, namja yang menarik, aku ingin lebih kenal dekat dengannya.

Apa dia belum tau tentang penyakitnya? Sepertinya begitu, kurasa kemarin Sungjin-shi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Apa reaksinya ya saat dia tau tentang penyakitnya? Tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu, aku tidak mau membayangkan kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata rubah indah itu. Hhhhh, aku jadi penasaran, seberapa indahnya ya mata itu jika sang empunya tersenyum? Rasanya aku jadi benar-benar ingin menjaganya, memastikan agar dia selalu aman.

_Kyuhyun POV end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sungmin POV_

Apa-apaan Sungjin, seenaknya menyewa orang untuk menajagaku, apa katanya? 24 jam? Cih dia pikir aku ini selemah apa. Memang kakiku masih sakit luar biasa bila digerakkan, dan pergelangan tangan kananku yang cedera membuatku semakin menderita, aku hanya bisa menggerakkan tangan kiriku yang tertancap infus—dan asal kau tau, itu sakit!

Tapi itu tidak akan membuat image Si Kuat Sungmin hancur. Aku benci saat orang-orang memandangku iba atau kasian, apalagi saat aku melihat sorot mata namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, seperti menyepelekanku saja. Aku terlihat lemah dimatanya. Huh lihat saja siapa yang lemah sebenarnya.

_Sungmin POV end_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shi."

Kyuhyun mendengar suara panggilan Sungmin sedikit kaget, bukannya Sungmin masih dengan aksi mogok bicaranya ya?

"N-ne?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya ragu-ragu mendekati Sungmin.

Terlihat Sungmin tersenyum manis padanya.

o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.HUAAAAA mianhaeeee author ini lemot banget bikin Ffnyaaaaa, apalagi ditambah UTS jadi makin lamaaaa, mian udah bikin readers lumutan nunggunya *bow bow*

*update ini mah lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya thooor* aduh mian yaaaa

*ini authornya tinggal pilih mau dilempar apa! Huh ngeselin* SUNGMIIIIIIIN kyaaaa! ^^V hehehehehe

btw, ini fic kok kayaknya jadi angst ya padahal author tadinya gamau bikin angst *aduh labil banget sih* hehehe mungkin fluffnya akhir-akhir nanti, jadi tungguin terus yaaaa ^^

Oke untuk kali ini author gausah pake banyak omong deh, tapi mian ya untuk sekarang author belom bisa bales ripiuuu, tapi ada...

_**special thanks to :**_

yolyol , Rima KyuMin , eLizxie Aire , rainy hearT , HyerimKyuminshipper , minnie beliebers , kangkyumi , EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 , amniminry , nurulamelia , Lee Tae Ri , Cloudcindy , wulan yeppo , Chikyumin , Kang Min Hyun , Sung Hye Ah , chisquare , Evilkyu Vee , Yenni Gaemgyu , Hyemin puny Yesung , amelchan.

Kalian semua daebaaak! Gomawo reviewnya *kecup manis* ^^V

Review lagi doooong !

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : All of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Warning : ga pake EYD yg benar, boyxboy, plot pasaran, dan bagi yang ga suka jangan baca deh.

Genre : Romance, fluff, etc.

Character : Sungmin, Sungjin, Siwon, Kyuhyun, more to comeeee

Anyeong readerdeuuul ! heheheh author yg ga bertanggung jawab ini kembali lagi dengan FF baru yang charanya lagi-lagi kyumin, hahaha author emang udah cinta mati sama kyumin ! Jadiiii, langsung baca aja ya? Happy readiiiing !

_**My Sickly Master**_

**Chapter 4**

_Kriiiiiiinnngggg_

Bel istirahat berbunyi

"arrrggghh..." Sungjin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hey, kau kenapa Jinnie? Kenapa frustasi seperti itu?" seorang namja dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi bertanya dengan cemas.

"Gak apa-apa Wookie, aku hanya bingung." Sungjin merebahkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Bingung kenapa? Mau cerita?" namja yang bernama Ryeowook itu tersenyum simpati pada Sungjin.

"Ah, terlalu banyak yang harus diceritakan Wookie, akan butuh waktu lama."

"Aku ada banyak waktu."

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik Wookie, tapi aku rasa aku belum siap menceritakannya padamu, maaf."

"Ne, gwechana Jinnie. Aku mengerti."

"Ah, semua pembicaraan ini bikin aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin."

Sungjin dan Ryeowook hendak berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka saat seorang namja memanggil nama Ryeowook dari pintu kelas mereka.

"Wookie, pacarmu menunggu tuh, sepertinya aku akan ke kantin sendiri hari ini."

"Ah, mianhe Jinnie, aku janji besok akan kutemani kau."

"Gwenchana Wookie, khalke."

Sungjin berjalan keluar kelas tidak lupa menyapa kakak kelasnya yang juga sekaligus namja-chingu sahabatnya.

"Aku duluan Yesung Hyung." Sungjin sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pinjam Wookie hari ini ya." Yesung membalas senyum Sungjin.

"Ne, hyung." Sungjin pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya.

Sungjin dan Ryeowook adalah teman sekelas di SM JHS. Yayasan SM ini mempunya 3 tingkat pendidikan yaitu _SM elementary school_, _SM Junior High School, _dan_ SM Senior High School. _Letak ketiga gedung sekolah ini dibatasi oleh lapangan yang sangat besar, sehingga jarang murid dari SM JHS bisa bermain-main di gedung SM SHS dan juga sebaliknya.

Sungjin yang sedang suntuk berubah pikiran, ia tidak jadi pergi ke kantin melainkan berjalan-jalan di lapangan sengaja mencari udara segar. Ia melihat ke gedung di seberang lapangan itu, SM SHS tempat hyungnya besekolah. Saat itu ia langsung teringat tentang hyungnya.

'Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Apa Kyuhyun-shi berhasil meluluhkan hatinya? Hhhh, Sungmin hyung memang sangat keras kepala! Aku kan hanya kan hanya sangat menghawatirkannya!'

Dalam hati Sungjin merutuki sikap kekanak-kanakan hyungnya, lalu ia duduk di salah satu _bench _yang berada di taman, masih sambil memandangi gedung sekolah hyungnya.

'Pasti sangat tersiksa menjadi dirinya sekarang, aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya selalu kesakitan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Kyuhyun-shi tidak berhasil meluluhkan hatinya?'

Lama ia duduk disitu sambil terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah hyungnya. Seorang sahabat dari Sungmin yang juga sahabat dari Hyukjae dan Donghae. Namja itu setingkat lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, tetapi mereka bersahabat. Setahu Sungjin, namja itu merupakan siswa pindahan dari daerah lain. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa bersahabat dengan akrab.

Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Segera ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat mendekati namja tadi.

"Kangin Hyung!"

.

.

.

o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shi."

Kyuhyun mendengar suara panggilan Sungmin sedikit kaget, bukannya Sungmin masih dengan aksi mogok bicaranya ya?

"N-ne?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya ragu-ragu mendekati Sungmin.

Terlihat Sungmin tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kyuhyun-shi, apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa di lakukan?"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku selain meladeni permintaan dongsaengku yang tidak masuk akal itu, apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Huh? Tidak masuk akal? Sungmin-shi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Senyum di wajah Sungmin seketika menghilang, tergantikan oleh raut wajah kesal yang kentara.

"Kau ini benar-benar _babo _atau hanya berpura-pura sih? Membuatku kesal saja."

"Mian Sungmin-shi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu."

"Well, kalau begitu dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Maksud pertanyaanku adalah apakah kau bisa keluar dari kamarku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi? Karena aku benar-benar tak suka dengan keberadaanmu disini. Kau dengar kan pertengkaranku dengan Sungjin?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Lalu mengapa kau masih disini?" Nada suara Sungmin begitu dingin.

Mendengar sindiran keras dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun melawan dengan memasang wajah angkuh. Tetapi ia tetap menjaga kesabarannya.

"Aku diutus oleh dokter Choi untuk menangai kasusmu, jadi aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja pergi."

"Oh, jadi kau anak buah dokter Choi?"

"Ani, ini sebagian dari kelengkapan tugas akhirku di universitas."

Mendengar hal itu Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya aku memandangmu sedikit lebih tinggi sekarang, kupikir kau melakukan ini hanya untuk uang. Kau tau kan keluargaku mempunyai banyak uang, dan Sungjin tidak akan segan-segan memberimu banyak uang untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Kesabaran Kyuhyun mulai menipis. Memang keluarga Kyuhyun bukannya keluarga kaya, bisa dibilang miskin malah. Kyuhyun berhasil kuliah di fakultas kedokteran karena keenceran otaknya, sehingga ia mendapatkan beasiswa. Appa Kyuhyun hanya seorang guru di sekolah dasar, dan eommanya berjualan roti. Sejak sekolah dasar ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke sekolah elite di Seoul yang notabene merupakan tempat anak-anak orang kaya seantero Seoul.

Semenjak itu juga Kyuhyun sering di ejek karena miskin dan dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, dan Kyuhyun sangat benci dengan perlakuan seperti itu. Mendengar omongan Sungmin tentang uang membuat ia mengingat memori masa kecilnya yang sedikit suram, dan Kyuhyun sangat benci itu.

"Huh orang kaya, apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Pandangan Kyuhyun tajam menatap benik mata Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, tetapi ia seperti melihat hal lain di mata Kyuhyun, seperti kesedihan. "Kau membuatku kesal dan aku hanya benci kau berada disini." Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tembok putih di depannya.

"Hanya dengan alasan seperti itu jangan berani kau berbicara macam-macam tentangku."

"Wae? Apa kau memang benar-benar miskin Kyuhyun-ah? Apa memang sebenarnya hanya karena uang?" Sungmin terdengar sangat meremehkan.

"Hhh, orang kaya." Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Apa katamu?" Sungmin yang masih menatap tembok tidak melihat seringai kecil yang terbentuk di bibir Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin memalingkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun, kedua pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia malah terus menatap mata Sungmin dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Sungmin seperti terhipnotis dengan pandangan mata Kyuhyun, ia melupakan pertanyaannya yang terabaikan.

Setelah sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang rawat Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo

.

.

.

.

"Kangin hyung!"

"Oh Sungjin-ah! Sedang apa kau disini?" Namja bernama Kangin itu melambaikan tangannya melihat dongsaeng sahabatnya berlari kearahnya.

"Hyung apa kau membolos?"

"Ah kau tahu."

"Apa kau ada waktu sekarang hyung? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Sekarang aku ada waktu, tapi bukankah sebentar lagi saatnya masuk kelas?"

"Aku akan membolos saja Hyung, hal ini lebih penting daripada kelas nanti."

"Kau yakin Sungjin-ah? Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Nanti akan kuberitahu, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya hyung, aku akan mengambil tasku dan segera kesana."

"Ah, arraseo aku tunggu di depan."

"Gomawo hyung."

Dengan itu Sungjin segera berlari kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan menulis note untuk Ryeowook agar memberikan alasan kepada songsaenim nanti.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sungjin-ah? Sepertinya penting sekali?" Kangin dan Sungjin berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah warung _deokbokki._

"Hyung ini tentang Sungmin hyung." Sungjin menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Oh, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sakit." Sungjin menundukkan kepalanya. Kangin yang melihat tingkah Sungjin sedikit bingung. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sungjin-ah, gwenchana? Apa Sungmin sakit keras?" Kangin memandang Sungjin penuh selidik.

.

.

.

"Ya, leukemia."

Kangin seketika berhenti berjalan. Ditatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Sungjin. "Sungjin-ah kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Sungjin menggeleng lemah. "Hyung kaku tak tahu aku harus menceritakannya kepada siapa lagi, kedua orang tuaku sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sungmin hyung. Ketika aku melihatmu tadi di lapangan aku langsung berniat menceritakannya kepadamu hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa Sungjin-ah, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, kalian berdua sudah aku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri." Kangin menepuk pelan bahu Sungjin.

"Kajja, kita bicarakan di kedai itu saja." Kangin menarik lengan Sungjin ke arah kedai _deokbokki._

Mereka duduk berhadapan, kangin meneliti raut wajah Sungjin yang muram.

"Sungjin-ah, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang?" Kangin beinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Sungmin hyung sedang di rawat dirumah sakit."

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Aiish, anak itu!"

"Hyung, Sungmin hyung belum mengetahui tentang penyakitnya." Sungjin menatap wajah Kangin yang terkejut.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya 2 hari yang lalu Sungmin hyung terjatuh dari tangga dan menyebabkan kakinya patah."

"Astaga, anak itu benar-benar." Kangin mengeram kecil.

"Ternyata penyebab Sungmin hyung jatuh adalah penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Dia tidak meminum obatnya, sehingga oleh dokter Choi dinyatakan bahwa leukemia Sungmin hyung naik menjadi stadium 2." Sungjin bercerita sambil sesekali meminum sodanya.

"Baiklah, cukup Jin, aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya sekarang, ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Kangin hendak berdiri dari duduknya saat tangan Sungjin menahannya.

"Dokter Choi mengenalkanku pada seorang namja yang sanggup menjaga Sungmin Hyung 24 jam. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan kupikir itu adalah ide yang bagus." Sungjin melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kangin kembali duduk dan sudah lebih tenang. "Baguslah Sungjin-ah, setidaknya ada yang membantumu untuk menjaga Sungmin."

"Tapi Sungmin hyung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Katanya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, bahkan dia mengataiku berlebihan. Sungguh hyung, aku bingung." Sungjin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aiish, jeongmal anak itu sangat keras kepala." Kangin sekarang ikut menjadi frustasi mendengar cerita Sungjin.

"Hyung bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan Sungmin hyung?"

"Ne, aku memang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin, tapi kau tahu sendiri sifat hyungmu yang introvert itu. Aku jadi belum bisa tahu bagaimana dia seutuhnya."

"Tapi hyung yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin hyung kan?"

"Ani, Hyuk dan Hae adalah teman yang paling dekat dengannya. Mungkin dibanding aku mereka dua kali lebih dekat. Kau tahu sendir kan? Aku baru mengenal Sungmin sejak SMP sedangkan mereka saling kenal sejak SD."

Sungjin berhenti untuk memutar otak sebentar, masih sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana hyung bisa dekat dengan Sungmin hyung? Dia kan jarang bergaul."

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa nyaman bersamanya dan juga haehyuk tentu. Kurasa ia juga nyaman bersamaku. Wae Jin? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kangin menatap Sungjin yang masih berfikir.

"Hyung mau membantuku menjaga Sungmin hyung, 24 jam?"

.

.

.

.

o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Terlihat sepotong roti, buah-buahan serta segelas susu yang tadi pagi telah disiapkan entah oleh siapa.

"Uh aku sangat lapar. Lelaki Cho itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba memikirkan namja itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tangan seperti ini?" Sungmin memandang kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya terkilir dan dibalut perban sedangkan tangan di kirinya tertancap jarum infus.

Ia memandang meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan tubuhnya, ia mencoba meraih roti dengan tangan kirinya. Karena selang infus yang pendek, ia tidak berhasil menjangkau roti itu. Alih-alih roti, yang ia dapat hanya nyeri karena jarum yang tertarik. Ia pun mendesis cukup keras, karena ia tahu tidak ada orang di dalam kamar selain dirinya.

Sungmin-pun menyerah, ia akan menunggu Sungjin pulang sekolrah dan menyuapinya. Tetapi tak seberapa lama perutnya berbunyi lucu. Ia memutar otak untuk dapat menjangkau roti yang sebenarnya dekat itu. Ia berencana untuk mencopot jarum infusnya agar tangan kirinya bisa bergerak bebas. Tetapi ia urungkan karena ia sadar, satu-satunya cara untuk melepas jarum itu adalah dengan giginya. Ia bergidik membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

Akhirnya ia mencoba untuk menurunkan tabung infusnya agar tangan kirinya dapat bergerak tanpa tertarik. Karena sangat tinggi ia harus memiringkan tiang penyangga infusnya, tetapi tiba-tiba tiang infus itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sadar bahwa tabung infusnya terjatuh dan jarum infusnya tertarik, Sungmin mengeram tertahan merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia menutup matanya erat-erat berusaha menahan sakit.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang dan digantikan sesuatu yang dingin, seperti sebuah tiupan. Penasaran, dibukalah matanya. Ia dapati tiang infus yang sudah kembali berdiri dan seorang namja yang bertumpu pada lututnya sambil meniup-niup pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang tertancap jarum infus. Sungmin mengedip-kedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan yang sedang ia lihat.

.

.

.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Jeongmal mianhamnida karena telah menelantarkan fanfic ini beberapa bulan, author beneran sibuk banget sama kuliah author. Gak nyangka jadi mahasiswa ternyata sibuk banget. Gabisa lama-lama cuap-cuap juga nih author udah kudu caw. But don't ever forget to read and review ya! Gomawoyo!


End file.
